


A Day in the Life

by toomanyfandoms1998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandoms1998/pseuds/toomanyfandoms1998
Summary: March 1st 1986 was not only Ron’s sixth birthday, it was also the day Hermione first performed accidental magic and the day ‘Harry Hunting’ was invented. Some days certainly are busier than others.





	A Day in the Life

March 1st 1986

Ron

The Burrow was filled with the usual chaos as Molly Weasley cooked up a storm. While most people wouldn't have noticed anything unusual about the frantic way she was making dinner, those who know her well would know that she was determined to concoct a meal more spectacular than normal as today was Ron's sixth birthday. Because they never had enough money to buy new toys for all of their children, Molly always mad sure that all birthday meals were extra special. She'd sent everyone up to get washed up a few minutes ago so it shouldn't be long before...  
Ron Weasley came bursting into the kitchen and his eyes widened at seeing all his favourite foods piled upon the table. He knew that a magnificent cake was currently hidden away for dessert, but knew better than to even look for it let alone sneak a taste like he wanted to.  
Ron promptly took his seat and impatiently waited for his family to join him. When all his siblings and his father finally sat down, after each once more wishing him a happy birthday, Ron looked eagerly towards his mother who laughed before gesturing for everyone to start eating.  
As he dug into the biggest Steak and Kidney Pie that he'd ever seen Ron mentally declared that his birthday, the 1st of March, is the best day of each year.

Hermione

Unlike her future best friend- and eventual husband- in Ottery Saint Catchpole Hermione Granger had no reason to think that today was special in any way. In fact, she was having a rather awful day. Lucy, Poppy and Tracey- or the trio of awfulness as Hermione had aptly named them- had spent all day making her miserable, from imitating her in class to 'accidentally' hitting her in the face with a handball when she was trying to read at lunch.  
Ignoring her mother's pleads to talk, Hermione headed straight to her room. She knew she should just ignore them, that they were just intimidated by her intelligence, but every rebuke and nasty look did nothing but remind her that she had no friends to speak off. Hermione looked longingly at her bookshelves, wishing that she had a friend like one of her favourite characters, one like Matilda maybe who shared her love of books and spoke her mind. Although, she mused, maybe if I be more like Matilda I could make some friends of my own.  
Hermione's face lit up in hope and determination as she reached for her favourite book and groaned when she realised it was slightly out of reach. She rocked back on her heels as she prepared to jump up to reach it, when all of a sudden the book shot out of the bookcase and landed face up, across the room, on her bed. Hermione stared gobsmacked as her eyes darted between the top shelf of the bookshelf and the book, which was lying innocently as if it hadn't just moved of its own free will. Hermione shook her head at her silliness. Books didn't move. She shook off the oddness of the incident and proceeded to get comfortable on her bed to once again dive into Matilda's magical world. Although, Hermione admitted to herself, that along with Matilda's happy ending, she'd also like to have her magical abilities. Having magic would be grand.  
Little did she know that many years later when she discovered her name in the ancient Book of Admittance would she realise that this, initially awful day, would lead to Hermione gaining friends, knowledge and family greater than anything even she could have imagined. As on March 1st 1986, Hermione Granger had her first real burst of accidental magic and had her name put down for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry

On the 1st of March 1986 Harry James Potter was dejectedly making his way to 4 Privet Drive. By the time he arrived he knew Dudley-who was always driven home by Aunt Petunia- would have virtually torn apart the house already and Harry would spend until he went to bed tonight trying to clean the house, in addition to the multitude of chores he was required to do Friday nights. And then he would be trapped for two days with three Dursley's. Harry hated weekends. At least on school days he only had to deal with Dudley all day. Although, he grudgingly admitted that weekends were better than holidays and Harry was absolutely dreading the approaching Summer hols. As 4 Privet Drive came into view, Harry's heart dropped when he realised that not only was Dudley outside tearing up the garden, so was Piers. Piers being here on a Friday afternoon meant that he would be staying here for at least the night. Which in turn meant that not only would the two boys impede Harry's progress with his chores, they would also spend all night running up and down the stairs that Harry slept under.  
Just four thousand, one hundred and sixty-eight days until he was seventeen and he would finally be able to leave and hopefully never see any of them again.  
When Dudley and Piers spotted him they started making their way over to him with nasty smiles on their faces that made Harry very nervous. Suddenly they crowed something that Harry couldn't quite make out, but would later know to be 'Harry Hunting'. As he turned and ran, he noted that the odd feeling he'd had that morning had been right-today had been beyond dreadful.


End file.
